Following the Rainbow
by Weezy6
Summary: Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, thinks Harry is still in love with his previous girlfriend, and needs to reassure herself that he's not, so she can sleep...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

She climbed the stairs, which lead to the boy's dormitory, and entered, quietly.

She went over to where Harry Potter was sleeping, peacefully.

Okay, maybe his eyes and mouth were open…and maybe there was a small puddle of drool, trailing from his mouth onto his pillow…and maybe he was snoring, quietly…maybe it was quite loud…

She sat there watching him for a few moments, and then she remembered what she had come for.

She silently pulled Harry's trunk out from under his bed, and opened it.

She shifted some of his things, and found a photo. It was of Harry and Ginny Weasley.

She smiled. She was poking her tongue out in the photo. The photo image of herself turned and kissed Harry, who laughed.

She put the photo back, and moved more of his things.

There was a card from her. It had a tear on one of the corners, from her hastily pulling it out of his trunk.

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw Neville Longbottom. He looked to be half asleep, but he still looked at her with surprise.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"No. It's me, Hagrid" she whispered.

"Oh…I must be dreaming" Neville muttered, heading for the door.

"No, you're not. Follow the rainbow, and you will find your answer" Ginny told him.

Neville nodded, and left the room.

Ginny shifted some more of Harry's things, until she was at the bottom of his trunk, which was where she found a photo frame. It was red, and sparkling.

It was also in the shape of a heart.

'_This had better be me'_ she thought.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this…she had nearly gotten caught by Neville!

Ron Weasley spoke from his bed at the other side of the room.

"Ginny?"

Ginny remained motionless.

Ron muttered something else, rolled over, and kept sleeping.

Ginny let out her breath, which she had been holding.

She looked back at the photo frame in her hand. She knew she had to know.

Was Harry still in love with Cho Chang?

She closed her eyes, and turned the photo over.

She opened her eyes, and looked at the photo.

It was Hermione Granger.

Ginny stifled a gasp and heard footsteps behind her.

She spun around, and looked into the face of Hermione, herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione snapped.

"Um…sleep walking?" replied Ginny.

Hermione took the photo frame, stuffed it into Harry's trunk, closed Harry's trunk and stuffed it under his bed.

She took Ginny by the arm, and dragged her from the room.

"What were you thinking? Sneaking into the boy's dormitory – especially after hours!" Hermione shrieked.

"I had to know if Harry still loved Cho" Ginny explained.

"Well that's stupid! Of course he doesn't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No! He loves you!" Ginny cried, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione let go of Ginny's arm, in shock.

"Don't act stupid! You knew! You know everything!" Ginny cried.

Hermione sat down on the stair.

"That's right! That photo! The one in the heart photo frame! It was of you!" Ginny shrieked.

Hermione stared.

"I thought he didn't feel the same way…" Hermione muttered.

"You knew! You – what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stood up, and rushed over to Harry, who had rushed out of his dormitory at the sound of Ginny's distressed voice.

She caught him in a passionate kiss.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breaking free.

"How could you not tell me?" asked Hermione, banging on Harry's chest.

"What about me?" asked Ron.

He was standing next to Harry, a hurt look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Ron" she said softly.

She still had her arms around Harry's neck. She went to hug Ron, but he pulled away.

She stood back, and looked at the floor.

Ron went up to Harry, and punched him in the face.

"You bastard! You could've just held off until we broke up!" he cried, punching Harry with every word.

Harry just stood there, and took the punches, until Ginny stepped in to break them up.

Ron marched down the stairs, and exited the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny hugged Harry, and went back to the girl's dormitory.

Hermione went into the Common room, and sat by the fire.

Harry sat next to her, and put his arm around her.

"It'll get better" he told her, hugging her tightly.

She nodded, tears rolling down her face.


End file.
